First Kiss Busted
by Sweet-Lions-Union
Summary: Mello gives Matt his first kiss...but gets busted...
1. Chapter 1

**Situation****: Mello has a new roommate since a month. They both haven't talked. Till now.**

**Matt: 15 y/o**

**Mello: 16 y/o**

* * *

The redhead was playing quietly on his PS2. The blonde was lying on the bed eating his chocolate. The redhead stopped and broke the silence.

"Uh, um…what's your n-"

"**Mello."**

"O-oh. I'm Matt."

"**Mmm, really?"** Matt felt the thunder playing in his blue eyes. He froze.

"S-so you like chocolate?"

"**Mm, not only."** This time there was a smirk and Matt froze again.

"You need to be braver if you want to be my roommate, you know."

For the first time the blonde moved closer to Matt. He totally froze again. His PS2 fell off his hands. He couldn't say nor do anything. The blonde's hand was sliding underneath his shirt and up. And he didn't even try to stop it.

"**Hm..?"**

Matt's eyes widened. He didn't move and didn't know what exactly to expect from his creepy roommate. He could do anything. And he did. Mello slid his hand down and coldly backed away. Matt stayed, staring. The blonde turned his back and grabbed a book, like nothing had happened. Matt felt a need, a longing for his hand to return and touch him again. He looked at his own hand for a moment. Then he moved. Unwillingly, towards him. He found himself hugging tightly the strange blonde that had just touched him and made him feel so strange. The blonde smirked.

"**I didn't know you were so **_**easy**_**… Matt!"**

Suddenly Mello pulled the redhead and hugged him, sliding his hands on the same place. This time Matt didn't hesitate and quickly pulled him, too so he wouldn't back away again. But unfortunately he had pulled him too suddenly and too close and had grabbed a place he didn't mean to touch, causing Mello to yelp hardly and hit him.

"**ARRGHH BASTARD!!!"**

Mello kept hitting him till he didn't let him go. He ran to the bathroom, locking the door after him.

Matt's cheeks were burning from the hits and…what he had done. He moved carefully to the door and knocked.

"M-Mello, are you okay?"

"…"

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were so sensitive."

"…"

"But I didn't mean t-"

"**Grooowl!"**

"H-HUH?"

Mello hit the door, breaking it.

"**You motherfu-"**

"WAAH?!"

The blonde pushed him and pinned him to the wall, grabbing his wrists.

"Urk!"

"**Now you shall finish what you **_**started**_**."**

"H-huh?!"

Mello took out some chocolate from his pockets, bit on it and turned back to Matt.

"**Let's see who's sweeter."**

Matt suddenly realized he had been trapped. And also that his roommate was great with using his tongue. He felt it first on his neck, furiously sucking and then slowly moving up. Matt was too stoned to do anything at all. But that changed the moment the tongue reached it's destination. Matt instinctively opened his mouth and let it explore every single angle. Now Matt was shaking and moaning on the closeness of their bodies. Incredible how the blonde had remained so calm while he was melting from passion. Suddenly his hand moved from the blonde's chest to his pants.

"_Oh shit, I ruined everything again!"_ he curled, expecting a hit.

"**Mmnnn!**** Sweet…"**

The blonde had pulled him closer. Matt also felt a hand head to his pants.

Not to mention, this was a rather terrible moment for someone to knock on the door.

"**Matt you idiot, I thought you said you locked!"**

"Ah…Aah..I-" Matt wasn't even able to talk.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"**DAMMIT WHO IS IT?!"**

The person kept knocking. Mello pushed Matt away but he didn't let go of his pants.

"Matt, **LET GO!"**

But the shaking redhead didn't hear him.

"**LEGGO, DAMMIT!"**

Mello went to the door with Matt hanging around his neck.

"Guh!" Matt fell on the ground, holding his cheek.

"_**Huhuhu…"**_

"**Who the hell is it?!"**

"…"

"**B-B-Beyond!"**

Indeed. Beyond Birthday, the creepy dark copy of L himself, looked around and saw the boy on the ground. He bend over and stared at him.

"_**Geez, what did you do to him?"**_

"…"

"_**Wowhaha! Dude…I didn't know you were **__**on fire**__**. So…**__**this**__** is why the albino moved. Huhuhuh…"**_

"Nnn..M-Mel-…"

"_**You **__**made**__** him say your name?! BWARGHAHA!"**_

Mello grabbed the ravenhead from the collar and yanked him up making him suffer from his pain in his back once again.

"**Listen ****up you little piece of shi-, If anyone ever finds out about this, I'll finish you with my own gun."**

"_**Wow, the Russian mafia is actually **__**talking**__** to me!" **_

Mello pushed him rudely on the same wall where he was kissing Matt only seconds ago.

"_**Hehehe…"**_

* * *

Now, dear readers, because this is going to be really long, do you want to know how it ends or should I write another chapter? xD


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later:

Everything seemed peaceful in the Wammy's. All the kids were playing outside, as usual. Except Matt, of course, who stayed inside all day in front of the screen.

As for Mello, he changed a slight bit. He was hanging out alone as always, enjoying his chocolate. But the real change was that his roommate was too busy with his videogames. He was watching the boy enjoy the violence on the screen and that was bugging him. Mello had managed to keep his feelings since _**that**_ day on. It was his first kiss after all. What the problem now was, was that he hated to be ignored. And that wouldn't change no matter how he'd try.

* * *

Mello entered the room in his usual way, kicking the door. The door fell with great noise. He made a surprised face as soon as he saw the room was empty. Matt's game was still on, so he was indeed still in the house. The blonde sat on a chair, waiting. Not a long time after, the bathroom boor creaked and the gamer slowly, more in a lazy way, walked in with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He threw a quick look at the door on the ground and also seemed surprised to see Mello home so early.

"Yo!" Matt smiled in his cute way.

"**Matt!"**

He looked at the blonde, questioning. Mello looked down.

"What is it?"

"…"

What it was? It was _**him**_. Walking around like _**that**_.

"Uuugh.." Matt sat on the couch. Everything in him was telling that he was relaxed. This, with Mello around, would definitely change. Matt looked at him again, still questioning.

Mello tried to look away from the warmth in Matt's calm eyes. It would take only fifteen minutes before he'd return in front of his game. It always had.

_Fifteen. _

Everything happened with the speed of a lightning. Matt couldn't get out of the blonde's rage. At first the surprise had made him protest, but then he just gave in and slightly moaned on the blonde's lips. When he finally was let free to breathe, he was trembling.

As soon as Mello caught his breath, he bend on Matt and took his breath again. This time he didn't protest but returned the kiss as passionately as he could. And another lightning. Matt was pushed on the couch. The blonde groaned from pleasure of the sight of the helpless gamer. He moved on him and grabbed the towel that was covering him. It didn't take much for Matt to realize what he was planning to do and pulled the towel back as it was, turning red. But the blonde didn't seem satisfied and grabbed it again. Matt gasped when he threw his towel away and bend on him with a huge smirk.

At that time a pair of creepy, blood-red eyes were quietly watching the mess happening in the room. Suddenly all the noise stopped and the red eyes froze widened as two sky-blue eyes stabbed them as a storm.

A half an hour or so passed when Watari entered the room. He couldn't believe his eyes. Mello was on the ground with Beyond. The two teens were furiously punching and kicking each other. Matt was laying on the couch with a blanket that Mello caringly had placed on him before the fight. His face was expressing pretty much a shock. Watari grabbed the blonde, pulling him aside. Mello was cursing like crazy, still trying to get to his victim. Beyond was licking the blood coming from his mouth and smirking at the furious blonde.

The next day they sent Mello to L for explanation. He was pouting at L's questions, saying nothing.

Matt was in the same room, lying on the same couch, wrapped with three blankets and sneezing.

Beyond was sent to the hospital.

* * *

**Writer's note: YEAH! Finally!! ****yah, yah, i know this one was a little bit short but i always wanted to picture a scene with one of them coming out of the bathroom and the other one cant resist him… INSPIRATION! yeah and other thing, too bad they couldn't finish what they started eh? *shifty eyes* it was ****Beyond****'s fault xD.**

**P.S. I **_**might**_** write another chapter. LoL it depends.**


End file.
